Samera
}| | name = Samera | type = Open PvP | online = August 10, 2004 | location = USA | serversave = 11:00 CET }} About This World *Server is constantly at war. *Server is ruled by Enemy Down guild. *Oldest guild is Damage Incorporated. *Old server so prices of items can be very low. *Brasilians rule the server so the main language is Portuguese. Additional Info *First level 300 Mexican on samera Healingmaster Oedec (Deleted) * First level 100 on samera (hacked and deleted) *First level 200 on Samera *First level 250 on Samera (deleted) *First level 300 on Samera (transferred to Trimera) *First Paladin level 100 *First knight level 100 *First Sorcerer level 100 *First Druid level 100 ...? *First No Vocation (Rooker) level 100 Guild wars Mithos vs. SoS guild Mithos fought guild SoS (now disbanded) for server supremacy. Guild Mithos took control of the server and Power Abuser, Scam, and kill people who were against them. so guild SoS fought against mithos. The war last about 1 year but guild sos lost the war. After the war SoS objectives were accomplished guild Mithos lost their power and disband. Mithos vs. Infernnum Guild mithos ex-members recreate the guild with the same name, and fought for supremacy of the server against guild infernnum the war last about 3 years and is still partly going on but members of both guild have been leaving the guild so the war is not now in a major scale as it was before. Unknow Heroes / Execution vs. Hell boys The war begun because of Mexican people were insulting god of players comes from Egypt. Mainly fight took part 4-6 hours after server save due to difference of time. Unknow Heroes renamed after joining Polish side players to war, in Execution. Egypt people was hunting befor and after server save while them 6-7 hours after server save. The war end by winning side of UH / Execution. Last Siege & MI vs. Headhunters The war begun because of unknow reason, mainly someone from Brazil killed someone from Egypt. Firstly Last Siege had 16 members while Headhunters 160+, LS was ruling by frags. After some times MI join LS side and helped them. Headhunters was losing. They called BoP team for help, which broth the biggest problem to Samera server. From that time Fusao team and BoP team start played on Samera. The war ended by Last Siege joining Infernnum side because of Mithos attack in Ankrahmun, after some days it had been disband. Players with the highest level level 299, ED level 294, EK level 258, ED Player with the best skill Axe 106 Club 100 Distance 111 Fist 71 Sword 116 Shielding 115 Magic 89 Fishing 101 Bosses Ferumbras has been seen on the server 2 times and never got killed the date is still unknown. Ghazbaran has been seen on the server 2 times and got killed only once, date is still unknown. Morgaroth has been seen on the server 1 time and never got killed, date is still unknown. Orshabaal has been seen on the server 3 times and got killed 3 times. First Orshabaal spawned at 31-11-2008. Firstly ruling guild Infernnum tried to kill him, but they failed. After them guild Mithos successfully killed him, Aasustua (176) were main blocker, Billy Nunne (142) helped him. Other date of spawn of him are unknown. Rare Items Gland Owned by . Cornucopia Owned by . Surprise Bag (Red) Owned by . Orshabaal's Brain Owned by . Vampire Doll Owned by . Blood Skull Owned by . Fur Cap Owned by . Ravagers Axe Owned by . Frozen Plate Owned by . Silver Trophy of Excellence Owned by . Voltage Armor Owned by . Plasmother's_Remains Owned by Rainbow_Shield Owned by . Executioner Owned by . Golden Boots Owned by . Holy Falcon Owned by . External links